


ah, dimeritium my love

by brothebro



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Secret, Buffskier, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, No Beta, Prompt Fill, Tank Jaskier | Dandelion, Witcher Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, mentioned geraskier, mentioned yennralt, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothebro/pseuds/brothebro
Summary: Yennefer gets a contract on a monster but finds a familiar bard instead
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217042
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	ah, dimeritium my love

It’s a peculiar contract as far as contracts go. Yennefer rereads the parchment that describes what possibly is a higher vampire, that transformed in the middle of the little hovel she got the contract from and just leapt into the neighbouring woods. 

In any case, the money is good and a single vampire --even one of the higher variety-- is hardly a challenge for the Griffin Witcher. 

She tracks the beast to a hidden little alcove, or more like a shallow cave, its mouth covered with a curtain of moss and ivy. Careful as always, she approaches the entrance sniffing at the air discreetly for the monster’s characteristic coal scent. 

Instead, the very distinct aroma of lavender oil and chamomile, with an undercurrent of petrichor and moss hits her nose. There’s only one person in the entire Continent that dares mix those offending scents together and it’s none other than-

“Yennefer!” First sounds a deep inhale and then Jaskier’s voice echoes from inside the alcove. “By Melitele, I’m so glad you’re here! I was this close to losing my mind cooped up in this lovely little cavern.”

What in Erland of fucking Larvik’s name is that fool doing here, when there’s a monster on the loose? But if Geralt’s little dainty human is here then perhaps the White Wolf is in the vicinity. It’s no secret that her lover keeps the bardling around, well, as a lover as well. 

“Jaskier,” Yennefer hisses, “There’s a monster about, what the fuck are you doing here and where’s Geralt?” 

A peal of laughter fills the air and Yennefer cocks a scarred eyebrow, though she’s sure the bard can’t see her from behind the curtain of moss and ivy. 

“They put up a contract for me, I’m honoured,” the bard says between laughs.

“For you?” What the fuck is the little peacock on about?

“Mmm. For me,” he repeats, a bit calmer this time, “Hold on, I’ll try to squeeze into these pants and I’ll show you. Though, I’m curious so humour me, how come you don’t know? I don’t exactly keep it a secret.” 

“Don’t know wha-” her question gets cut off as the curtain parts, revealing what’s undoubtedly the bard she’s known for years, only a good two feet taller and broader, wide chest and thick arms dusted with hair --just so much hair. The baby blue silken trousers he favours, cling for dear life around tree-stump wide thighs that can crush a man to death. Her mouth feels suddenly very dry. 

“Lift that chin off the floor, darling. The look doesn’t suit you,” he smirks, the utter bastard, and Yennefer snaps her jaw shut moving her gaze from those sinful thighs to Jaskier’s face. 

“What are you?” she finds herself asking. 

“Fae,” he says nonchalantly, rocking on the balls of his feet, “I don’t have my glamour under control at the moment so apologies for the half nakedness,” he gestures at his general chest area which has Yennefer gawking again. She scolds herself and lifts her gaze. “Hence the height, and the feet,” he wiggles sharp bird-like talons at her. "Inhaled an absurd amount of dimeritium two days ago at the village after bumping into a merchant, and my body hasn’t gotten rid of it yet. So… keep me company until then?” 

Yennefer manages a croak and a nod. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting my tumblr ficlets to keep them all in one place because deer god is tumblr difficult to maintain and avoid losing stuff  
> hope ya like these small fics <3


End file.
